List of US TV stations available in Canada
This page lists all of the local over-the-air television stations in the United States that are carried in Canada via cable/digital cable or satellite. This list also includes stations that were formerly carried, but have since been dropped. The stations are organized by market, starting in the east (Maine) and ending in the west (California). Not all stations are available in all areas. A station that has the word "Bumped" next to it means that the station has been replaced by one of the stations from the CANCOM services, most likely either a Buffalo or Detroit local station in the east, or a Spokane or Seattle local station in the west. American over-the-air services distributed locally These channels appear on certain cable systems in Canada. However, it has not authorized their distribution outside of the areas in which these channels can be picked up over-the-air; hence, they are not available for national distribution. There are other American stations available in Canada near the American border, but they are only available over-the-air and are not carried on any cable system. * FOX ** WLTY Detroit (available in Windsor/Sarnia/Chatham-Kent) ** KFXX Minneapolis (available in Thunder Bay) * CBS ** WCLE Cleveland (available in St. Thomas) ** KOKV Minneapolis (available in Thunder Bay) * ABC: ** KAMN Minneapolis (available in Thunder Bay) * The CW: ** WIVI Detroit (available in Windsor/Sarnia/Chatham-Kent) ** WTWN Buffalo (available in Southern Ontario) ** KWIX Tacoma (available in Vancouver/Southern British Columbia and Vancouver Island) * MyNetworkTV: ** WPCN Detroit (available in Windsor/Sarnia/Chatham-Kent) ** WCUS Buffalo (available in Southern Ontario) * PBS: ** WEEA Burlington/Plattsburgh (available in Montreal) ** WBLO Buffalo (available in Southern Ontario) Superstations These stations are listed as superstations, and are carried on many if not most or all cable and satellite systems in Canada. Shaw Broadcast Services / nationwide coverage Seattle and Detroit stations are carried via Shaw Broadcast Services, and are available nationwide to Shaw Direct customers and domestic cable TV operators, as well as to some Northern United States communities. Bell TV carries Boston and Seattle local stations nationally. Shaw has announced its intention to drop all Buffalo feeds and coverage of Detroit O&O WLTY, effective end of April 2009. Bell TV / nationwide coverage Bell TV carries Boston and Seattle local stations nationally. Seattle and Detroit stations are carried via Shaw Broadcast Services, and are available nationwide to Shaw Direct customers and domestic cable TV operators, as well as to some Northern United States communities. Shaw has announced its intention to drop all Buffalo feeds and coverage of Detroit Fox O&O WJBK, effective end of April 2009. Other stations / local coverage These other stations are not carried nationally, and may only be available in a certain region or even a few towns. Some stations are available over-the-air only. Eastern Canada These stations are carried in the Atlantic Canadian provinces of New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, and Newfoundland and Labrador across many cable systems. Province of Quebec, Cornwall/Hawkesbury Ontario These stations are available to cable and satellite customers in Quebec City, Sherbrooke, and Montreal. Eastern Ontario :Main article: Watertown TV, Ontario TV, and Ottawa-Gatineau TV These stations are or were carried in the National Capital Region, Pembroke, Ontario, Ottawa, and Kingston, Ontario. This region also includes Peterborough, and towns along the northern shore of Lake Ontario. Southern Ontario :Main articles: ''Greater Toronto TV, Ontario TV These stations are carried throughout the Greater Toronto Area and Golden Horseshoe on a variety of cable systems. London, Ontario These stations are carried in the London and St. Thomas area. Windsor, Ontario/Chatham, Ontario :''Main articles: Detroit TV, Toledo TV, Cleveland TV, Lansing TV These stations are or were carried in the Windsor, Ontario market, serving Windsor, Essex County, Leamington, Ontario, Chatham-Kent, Ontario, Lambton County and even parts of Middlesex County and Elgin County. Northeastern Ontario :Main article: Ontario TV, Northern Michigan TV These stations are or were carried in Northern Ontario. Northwestern Ontario, Manitoba and Saskatchewan These stations are carried throughout cities and towns in Northwestern Ontario, Manitoba, and in Saskatchewan. Alberta :Main articles: Alberta TV Lower Mainland of British Columbia :Main articles: British Columbia TV, and Seattle-Bellingham TV These stations are carried throughout the Lower Mainland of British Columbia, including Vancouver, Victoria, and the Lower Fraser Valley. Category:Lists